Question: Solve for $n$. $ \dfrac{8}{3} = \dfrac{12}{n} $ $n =$
Explanation: Multiply both sides by ${n}$. $ {n} \times \dfrac{8}{3} = \dfrac{12}{n} \times {n} $ $ \dfrac{8}{3}{n} = 12 $ Multiply both sides by ${\dfrac{3}{8}}$. $ \dfrac{8}{3} {n} \times {\dfrac{3}{8}} = 12 \times {\dfrac{3}{8}} $ $ {n} = \dfrac{12 \times {3}}{{8}} $ $n = \dfrac{36}{8}$